


perennial

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: brevityworks [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just them being boyfriends, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: The seasons may change, but Yohan is always constant.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Series: brevityworks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #2 — Rainbow





	perennial

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't really sure at first how to tackle 'rainbow', but I eventually decided on the color orange since it's not one I work with often in fics. :)

Yohan is a frayed and burnt orange, well-worn and comforting, curled at the edges from being kept close and tight, at least that’s how Seungwoo sees it.

Winter, they spend it by the fireplace, huddled up next to each other underneath a blanket—Yohan’s favorite, the one Seungwoo had bought on impulse at a crafts festival they had gone to together, meandering along lazily for an afternoon—overpriced, but worth it to see Yohan’s delight. And Yohan insists on grabbing all the pillows they have each time, plus all the plushies, making a makeshift pillow fort in the middle of their living room, the couch cushions pulled from their rightful spots, a nest of throw pillows. Hours in a movie marathon on a Saturday by dimming light as the sky fades to black and the only light is the soft glow of firelight, the flickering orange flames reflected back in Yohan’s eyes, glassy and black like marbles.

And then there’s more heat than just the fire, the warmth from Yohan’s body rolling underneath his fingertips, skin flushed and hot against his lips as Seungwoo kisses him. A fire spreading through his body, building until it consumes him and he’s left letting out a soft grunt into the crook of Yohan’s neck, the two of them cocooned inside their own little world as it snows outside.

Spring, Yohan tries to cultivate a garden, the first time he’s ever done so, and Seungwoo spends an entire afternoon on his knees next to Yohan in an old pair of jeans, gloved hands digging in loose dirt with a trowel. Neither of them have much of a green thumb, unfortunately, though Yohan tries to make up for it in quantity—snapdragons, lilies, dahlias, cockscomb—a blaze of orange pooling in their backyard. It’s Seungwoo that remembers to water their flowers each day, filling up the watering can three-quarters of the way each day. At least a third of their garden wilts within a week or so to the chagrin of Yohan. But there’s still enough holding on to keep their kitchen bright and cheery, the few plucked from their spots in the ground to settle in a vase on their table. It gives their place a bright pop, makes Seungwoo smile.

And as much as Seungwoo teases Yohan for the unsuccessful venture, it is still something he’s proud of, their first time trying something new together, a lesson in making things work. So Seungwoo finds himself growing roots with Yohan, burrowing deeply into each other’s lives as if they’re desperately searching to find one another.

Summer, and it’s made up of hot sun beating down on blacktop pavement as they get their kicks in at the basketball court at a park near their house, the idea of early Sunday afternoons after mimosa-filled brunches enticing and fulfilling. There’s an assumption at first that Seungwoo will be the better player, willfully holding his few extra centimeters over Yohan, but he quickly finds out that it’s not the case, the younger boy more athletic and managing to dribble circles around him. At least Seungwoo can manage to palm the basketball with one hand, a feat that he’s proud of, if only that it’s something he can do that Yohan cannot. They play until they’re both worn out, till they’re covered in sweat and panting from exertion, purposely running through their neighborhood sprinklers on the way back home to cool off, the spray of misty water painting little rainbow mirages in the heat of the air above the pavement.

Yohan takes a liking to oranges after the mimosas and decides that Seungwoo deserves the pleasure of having freshly squeezed orange juice every day, not just Sundays. They go through bags of oranges like crazy, Yohan insisting on using a citrus reamer instead of letting Seungwoo buy a proper juicer machine. Too expensive, and besides, this way there’s more love, Yohan claims. So Seungwoo watches as the squeezed-dry oranges pile up in little heaps in their trashcan, the result of well-intended habits and all the little things. At some point, Seungwoo says enough is enough, and Yohan digs up a so-called recipe for potpourri and throws the peels into the mixture, letting the calming aroma pervade their home.

Autumn, brings in shifting winds and the visage of changing scenery, the greens of the trees turning into fiery reds, oranges, and yellows before they start falling and covering the ground. And the weather ushers in woolen pea coats, hidden hand holds, fingers intertwined in each other’s pockets, Seungwoo able to feel the spare change in Yohan’s coat. Seungwoo tastes a pumpkin spiced latte for the first time and briefly develops an obsession to the great amusement of Yohan, who indulges him happily. There’s nothing better than watching Yohan struggle with baking a pumpkin pie, their kitchen turned upside down into an outright mess, the first attempt somehow not lapsing into disaster completely, the whole thing topped off with a swirl of whipped cream.

And they spend their evenings drinking spiced cider, legs swinging back and forth as they rock on the patio swing, cuddled underneath a blanket while watching the sun go down, the sky seeping in different hues of orange. It bathes Yohan’s cheek in rosy tones, and Seungwoo can never resist the urge to pepper kisses along Yohan’s jaw. He imagines that this is what it feels like to grow old together, to spend enough time together that they don’t need to bother talking, just sit together in silence, hands brushing.

Yohan is a season of orange, melding into months and then a lifetime, at least that’s how Seungwoo sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌈
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
